Flexible displays of various constructs are becoming more viable for commercial applications. In some instances, wearable devices are including flexible displays, yet resizing of such displays are not discussed or contemplated. In other instances, non-flexible touch-screens allow for altering an active area for touch sensitivity as opposed to an active area for visual display of content on such screens. As flexible displays become more accommodating to other body worn applications, certain limitations may become more apparent. For example, where a flexible display is wrapped or flexed, as in the case of a large-screen, wrist-wearable device, the entire display may not be visible to the user and yet no easy means of limiting a display area is currently available.